


The Last Line

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Implied Relationships, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: "We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon's total universal domination. I'm not giving up that fight!"A season 2 tribute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 2 only. Spoilers for all of season 2.
> 
> The YouTube stream is blocked in the US. Please check out my tumblr link for streaming or mediafire for download options if this affects you.

**Song:**  A Fair Judgement

**Artist:**  Opeth

**Length:**  2:07

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  40MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/74impNByKhw)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?1lpnsepmo37c5a1)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/157088810786/title-the-last-line-song-a-fair-judgement)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?1lpnsepmo37c5a1
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/157088810786/title-the-last-line-song-a-fair-judgement
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/74impNByKhw
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
